thestreetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kona
Kona is a follower of Akuma, having studied his fighting style, who has appeared in mutliple games. BIO Name: Kona Birthplace: Unknown Parents: Both dead, Father Slain by Akuma and mother died of grief Likes: Fighting strong opponents, tea Dislikes: Fighting weak opponents Martial Arts: Unknown style powered by the Satsui no Hadou Appearance Kona has brown hair and red eyes, his eyes a result of training with the Satsui no Hadou, and is clad in a black Gi modeled off Akuma's. He also wears a black headband akin to Ryu. Personality Kona lives for the fight, but not to the extent that Akuma does. Though he admires Akuma, Kona also hates Akuma for killing his father and is awaiting the chance to kill Akuma with the very style Akuma has taught Kona in revenge. Kona gets excited when he fights strong opponents. Story Street Fighter Neo Kona enters into the first Neo world warrior tournament seeking to confront a strong opponent in order to hone his skills. During the tournament, he encounters his brother Kirrin who is seeking revenge for their murdered father. When Kona reveals that he studied under Akuma, they fight with Kirrin emerging victorious. Kona retreats for a time only to attack Kirrin again after he faces the ressurected M. Bison. After defeating Kirrin, Kona unleashes the Satsui no Hadou to the fullest extent he can and kills M. Bison. Leaving the tournament satisfied, Kona challenges Akuma to a fight and the two duel. Kona emerges victorious over his mentor, though Akuma reveals that he wished for Kona to kill him so that he would never be fully consumed by the Satsui no Hadou like he was on the night he murdered Kona's father. He proclaims Kona the new "Supreme Master of the Fist" and tells him to learn how to control the Satsui no Hadou perfectly before Kona kills him. Street Fighter Neo II Kona enters the second Neo World Warrior tournament in order to perfect his mastery over the Satsui no Hadou. He is confronted by Kirrin again who asks about Akuma. When Kona says he killed Akuma, Kirrin says that means Kona has become the new Akuma and the two fight. Kona emerges the victor and declares that he is not Akuma for he has surpassed his late mentor. Kona also enters into a relationship with a girl called Luna, who admires Kona's strength. Street Fighter Neo III Kona doesn't enter the third Neo World Warrior tournament, much like his late mentor's habit of not entering tournaments, but instead refines his skill until he truly believes that he has mastered the Satsui no Hadou and then challenges the victor of the tournament in his new "Shin Kona" form. Street Fighter: Next Generation Kona, hearing of a son of Ryu, decides to monitor the next street fighting tournament, inteding to see whether this son of Ryu can tap into the Satsui no Hadou. He encounters Akira, who immediately senses the evil from Kona, and the two fight. However, Kona notices that Akira's mind is not fully in the fight and ends the fight with neither of them victorious. He departs with the words "I'll come for you, and when I do you had best have your heart fully in the fight!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters